lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Darius Fletcher
Darius' ability gives him access to all of the moves his opponent will most likely make, and it is very difficult to deceive him. He investigates anything that intrigues him with almost a blinding passion. Darius is also very fit despite his appearance of a 'geek'. He has finesse and power behind his moves and tends to go for incapacitating pressure points then to 'pound the shit out of him'. He has had to learn focus on his concentration in order to survive with his powers, and it is difficult to break it. Darius has become accustomed to this throughout his life, but he cannot turn off his ability to mind read. The most he can do is focus to make it sound as if it were white noise- a lot like if a normal person were in a crowd. He will sometimes make the mistake of answering someone when they were only thinking it. However, with Darius' concentration, he does not go mad. Darius is often plagued by nightmares of his previous life, and has even had times during the day when he sees visions of his past life as if they were as clear as day. He will often become incapacitated when such things happen. If it is a mild memory, he will be seen as 'daydreaming', however he has had fainting spells in public on truly horrific ones. This is due to the sensitivity of his mind from his powers. Darius' powers have a limited range of his powers, as he is only able to listen to the people within 60 yards of him in a circular radius. This is about the length of half of a football field. Darius cannot read minds while he is unconscious. This includes deep REM sleep or actual unconsciousness. When he's 'dozing' or 'light sleeping', his powers are cut in half and blurry. Appearance Darius is 5'9 with long dark red hair that is almost always in a ponytail and the end of the ponytail is curled along with dark red eyes with rectagular glasses. He has very pale skin suggesting that he doesn't go out in the sun very often and is normally seen wearing a dress suit. History Darius' first life began 18 years before the original Haumean War and from the very day that he was born, he had the gift of seeing into others heads. He could understand immediately in life what his parents wanted of him, although this was a gift that he never told his parents that he had. He was born to a middle-class family on the planet of Haumea to Kevin and Megan Fletcher. From his youth he was a 'gifted' child. On the outside he seemed to be hard-working, sincere and true, with charm enough to please any person he interacted with. And it was true; Darius was incredibly talented. He used his mind reading, a power he could never turn off, to glean his way through life. Answers came easily to him only because he read them in the teacher's head before he rose his hand. Not that he cheated; no, he still learned from these experiences. He never intentionally cheated, but when he accidentally got an answer from a fellow student... well... he couldn't just leave it could he? Not when the teacher was thinking the same thing. He looked to be a just and kind person, which he was. He was very dedicated to any cause he set his mind to, he just had an advantage was all. He remained this way all through school, and was there when the war caused nervousness in the people. The upcoming war from the horrible aristocracy Britannia. Darius thought nothing of it to be honest. He could swear that everything would be as it always was. But that was when Britannia attacked, stripping Haumea of its power and status. And that was when Darius grew angry with Britannia and resentful. His release came in the form of a secret recruitment of a resistance headed by the former princess M.M. and Luka Ando. He was given the allotment of a spy for the Haumean resistance during the rebellion and was trained in stealth, combat and arms, particularly specializing in the tonfa and other blunt and stun weapons. He was caught while trying to rescue a fellow compatriot, a young woman by the name of Xandie Himura and tortured for his betrayal of the Britannian Empire. When it was discovered that his subconscious brainwaves were on an entirely different level due to his powers, he was examined and put through a series of tests like a lab rat. When the tests finally cracked his psyche, it was extreme amounts of pain and suffering for both his body and his mind. His mind felt as if his nerves were being pierced throughout his entire body. The pain aggravated him so much that his heart failed, resulting in his death, but not before a solid day of agony of which he could not escape. When Darius was reborn, he was aware of all of his memories, and it was as if a day had not gone by... but he was a baby! He has a deep-seeded hatred for the Britannians due to his torture during the rebellion. However, in this new life, he spent his time as a happy and dedicated young child, and only bided it. When he learned that the rebellion had failed, and that Britannians and "Elevens" were in a very wary peace, he was angry with his predicament. He was enrolled in Umehara Academy at a young age and proceeded to relearn everything there; only this time with the history boks speaking of what should've been present news for him. He read texts of how Britannia was just and noble, and how the Haumean resistance was a futile attempt from an ungrateful people. But he still bided his time... in fact, he became at the point where he thought that there would not be another rebellion. When he learned of Earth, one of his dreams was to escape to this new place, and escape from the conquered principality of Haumea. By the age of seventeen, he had set everything in motion to move to Earth and settle within the country of Japan as a quiet citizen of "American" descent. He is prepared to move as soon as his last year is over, and will frequently take trips to Earth as he bides his time. Thus, his reason for renting himself a cheap place to live at the Hinata Sou Inn as a resident of the boys dorm. From time to time he will travel back and forth from the Britannia Kingdom and to Tokyo, mostly to keep up his appearance as being a somewhat 'normal' person having graduated from high school. He wants to live a peaceful life away from Britannian rule, and if that means no rebellion and fleeing to Earth, then by the love of the Gods, so be it. Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Darius is a psychic and has the ability to read the thoughts of those who surround him. He can also sometimes place a person's location just by where their thoughts are. This is a power that he keeps open at all times, as internally he is a quite paranoid character. This makes him seem eerily insightful; he holds no ill-intentions by his mind reading however has an uncanny habit of finishing others sentences. He remembers everything from his past life on Haumea, from his painful death to why he joined the resistance. this also gives him access to all previous knowledge that he had before, including all combat training possessed from his past life and stealth, making him seem as if he 'just poofed into the room'. Love Interests Coming Soon! Trivia *He likes to play Go, Polo, & Sudoku. ... Also See *The Black Knights